


Past Responses

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Walter and Fox find themselves caring for a sick Alex only to have someone from the past call them





	Past Responses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Alex glanced up at the clock. Christ, he had been waiting for Walter for nearly 

forty minutes now. He sighed, where the hell was he? He promised he would be 

here to pick him up at three and it almost four now.

 

Walter had insisted that Alex keep his appointment with Dr Nicholls. Alex had 

not wanted to. Oh he liked the psychiatrist well enough, but lately Alex had not 

felt comfortable with the way that the doctor had been coaxing various bits of 

information out of him. Alex was essentially a private person and he never felt 

comfortable telling intimate secrets about himself.

 

Alex glanced up at the clock, then down at his watch. Oh to hell with it, he was 

not going to wait any longer. He could catch the bus.

 

He left the almost empty waiting room and walked down the tastefully decorated 

corridor, and down to the elevator.

 

As his lift was going down, another one passed, going up to the floor that Alex 

had just left.

It was carrying a tall handsome man dressed in a well tailored black suit and 

wearing wire rimmed glasses.

 

Walter Skinner stepped out of the elevator and walked briskly down to where Jeff 

Nicholls office was. He knew he was running late and he could only hope that 

Alex was not too angry with him. He had promised to pick him up by three, but 

Walter had got caught up with Kersh and the 'informal' meeting had gone on for 

nearly two hours. 

 

Walter opened the door to the doctor's office, the room was empty except for the 

receptionist sitting behind her desk.

 

She looked up at him and flashed her best professional smile. 

 

"Can I help you?" 

 

"Yes, I am here to pick up one of Dr Nicholls patients, Alex Krycek." Walter 

explained. "Is he still in with the doctor?" 

 

"Alex, oh he left about ten minutes ago." The receptionist replied.

 

Walter sighed. Damn, he had specifically told Alex to wait for him. The 

medication that he was on sometimes made him sleepy and so he was not able to 

drive. Alex hated that, he could not stand being dependent on anyone for 

anything, and lately it had made him short tempered and downright bratty.

 

Walter thanked the receptionist, who graced him with another dazzling smile, and 

quickly left the office.

 

Meanwhile, Alex sat at the bus stop shivering slightly. It was autumn and the 

weather was definitely turning cooler. Alex was only wearing a light shirt and a 

pair of jeans and sneakers. He wished he had brought his leather jacket with 

him, like Fox had told him to. Oh well, he would soon be home, if this dammed 

bus ever decided to show up. 

 

Walter walked over to his car, pulling the keys out of his jacket pocket. He 

quickly scanned the street up and down, no sign of Alex. Oh well, he was 

probably on his way home now. But he planned to have words to him about this 

later though. That was for sure. 

 

He slipped in behind the staring wheel and started the car up. Fox would be home 

by now, probably wondering where the both of them were. 

 

He pulled away from the kerb and headed towards the house that the three of them 

shared.

 

Finally, Alex thought as the bus pulled in. The doors folded open and he climbed 

on board, fishing in his pocket for the right change.

 

He settled down into the seat near the rear of the bus. He yawned, damn these 

pills, he loathed the way they made him feel sleepy all the time. This is how an 

old neutered tom must feel, he thought to himself, listless and no energy at 

all. 

 

These thoughts were turning over in his mind, when suddenly he sneezed. Oh 

great, he thought, I must be coming down with a cold. And waiting at that bus 

stop in the cold wind sure as hell hasn't helped.

 

The bus pulled in at his stop and he climbed off. Tucking his hands into the 

pockets of his jeans, he began to walk in the direction of the large quiet 

suburban house where the three of them lived together.

 

Walter walked in through the front door. Fox was already there with freshly 

brewed coffee waiting for him. He frowned when he noticed that Walter was alone.

 

"What did you do with Alex?" he asked, handing Walter his cup of black coffee.

 

"He wasn't there when I arrived at Jeff's office." Walter replied. "I was 

running late, AD Kersh decided that he wanted a little impromptu meeting. Ha, it 

was just an excuse to chew me out about your latest exploit."

 

"Kersh is a high handed prick." Fox agreed, he personally could not stand the 

man. He found him to be an arrogant, obstructive, unimaginative creep.

 

"But that still doesn't tell me where the hell Alex is."

 

"I'm right here".

 

Both Walter and Fox turned around. Alex was standing in the doorway of the 

living room, leaning against the door frame. His face was pale, except for two 

hectic spots of colour in his cheeks.

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Fox almost yelled. He and Walter both hurried 

over to where the younger man was standing, or rather, propping himself up.

 

"Alex, are you all right?" Walter asked. He laid his hand gently against Alex's 

forehead.

 

"Christ Fox, he's burning up."

 

Alex jerked his head away. "I'm fine Walter." Then he doubled over as a spasm of 

wracking coughs shook his slender frame.

 

"No you aren't." Walter replied as he took Alex's arm and helped him to stand 

upright again.

 

"He running a fever." Fox said, worried now. Ever since time that Alex had been 

shot by Walter and nearly killed, his general health had been fragile. The 

doctor at the hospital had warned both Walter and Fox that Alex would be more 

susceptible to viruses and infections than usual.

 

"Let's get him up to bed." Walter replied.

 

"Oh, for pete's sake." Alex said impatient with all the fussing. "I am fine." He 

tried to push Walter away, but the bigger man just chuckled at his futile 

attempts.

 

Together they hustled a protesting Alex up the stair and into the bedroom.

 

"Come on, out of those clothes and into a hot bath." Walter ordered him briskly.

 

Alex gave him his best assassin's glare, but found much to his chagrin, that he 

was being pushed into the bathroom.

 

Fox ran the water into the tub, making sure that the water was at the right 

temperature.

 

"Come on sweetheart, off with those clothes." He told the younger man. Alex 

shook his head stubbornly. "I don't want a bath yet Fox, I'm not sick." He 

started coughing again, a painfully wet cough that seemed to emanate from deep 

within his chest.

 

Walter sighed. "Alex, you are sick, come on, get in."

 

Alex wanted to argue further, but the truth be told, his throat hurt and he felt 

rotten.

 

He allowed himself to be stripped off and placed into the bath tub. Fox 

carefully removed the prosthetic arm and took it into the bedroom. 

The hot water felt surprisingly soothing against his feverish skin.

 

He laid his head back against the back of the bath tub, closing his eyes. He 

felt exhausted.

 

"I'll go and call Scully, see if she come and take a look at him." Fox said 

quietly, Walter nodded.

 

"I'll stay here with Alex." He replied.

 

Alex heard the door open and close, Fox must be headed downstairs to call 

Scully. Just great.

 

The one person who he feared more than all the Consortium agents and assassins 

put together,

just happened to be a petite red head by the name of Dana Scully.

 

He felt a rough damp cloth against his skin, wiping the sweat off his face. He 

opened his eyes.

 

Walter was gently washing him. He smiled down at him.

 

"It's okay Alex, Fox has gone to call Dana, she should be here soon."

 

"Shouldn't bother her." He croaked. God, his throat felt like he had been 

gargling sand.

 

"Don't worry about that." Walter carefully helped Alex out of the bath, wrapping 

a towel around him. Walter noticed how much weight that Alex had lost over the 

last few weeks.

 

Deciding not to say anything, Walter half walked, half carried Alex into the 

bedroom.

 

"Let's get you into some pajamas and into bed."

 

Alex allowed himself to be bundled into the large four poster bed, for once he 

did not protest over all the fussing.

 

Walter touched the back of his hand to Alex's cheek, the younger man mumbled 

something and restlessly turned over, burying his head into the pillows.

 

Fox walked back into the room. "How is he?"

 

Walter looked up at him, Fox could see how worried he was.

 

"His temperature is through the roof." He replied, looking down at Alex, who had 

fallen into a fitful sleep. He could almost see the heat radiating off him.

 

"Scully and Doggett are both on their way." Fox replied. "They are going to drop 

the baby off at her mother's house first, then they are going to come straight 

here."

 

Walter nodded. "Good." He was rather touched that both Dana and John would drop 

everything and come all the way out here to treat a man that quite frankly, 

neither of them liked... or trusted.

 

At first, both Dana Scully and John Doggett had not been able to understand why 

Fox and Walter had set up house with a man that had blackmailed and sabotaged 

them both. But to their credit, they gradually came to accept Alex Krycek as a 

part of Fox's and Walter's life.

 

Suddenly Alex moaned, tossing his head against the pillow, he seemed to be in 

the grip of a nightmare.

 

"Please no." He gasped. "Please...don't ...don't hurt me. I don't want..."

 

"Alex." Walter sat on the edge of the bed. "Alex, it's okay honey, wake up, you 

are having one of your nightmares."

 

There was no response from Alex. He moaned again, a tear squeezing out from the 

corner of his eye.

 

Fox took Alex's hand, gripping it tightly.

 

"Come on Alex, it's all right, we are right here with you." He looked up at 

Walter, his eyes dark with worry.

 

"He seems delirious Walter, do you think we should get him to a hospital?"

 

"Might not be a bad idea." Walter replied. "I can call Dana on her cell phone 

and...."

 

Just then, the front doorbell rang.

 

"That will be them." Fox said, the relief clear in his voice. He hurried 

downstairs to let Dana and John in.

 

"It's okay now Alex, Dana's here." Walter was not sure if the younger man heard 

him or not. All he could do was hold Alex's sweat slicked hand and hope that 

whatever nasty little bug had him, that it was not too serious.

 

Dana Scully entered the room, her soon-to-be husband, John Doggett right behind 

her.

 

Walter stood up, he felt Alex's hand tighten on his.

 

"It's okay Alex, I'm staying here with you." Walter whispered. "Both Fox and I 

are right here."

 

Dana quickly opened her medical bag and took out a stethoscope.

 

"Could you turn him over please Walter?"

 

Very carefully, as though he were handling a rare Dresden figurine, Walter 

turned Alex over onto his stomach.

 

Alex mumbled a weak protest. Dana pulled his pajama top up, and laid the 

stethoscope against the hot skin of his back.

 

Alex shuddered at the feel of the cold metal against his skin. Fox leaned down 

to stroke his sable hair, soothing him.

 

Dana frowned as she listened to his laboured breathing.

 

"Turn him back over please."

 

Walter did so, Alex gasped, then started to cough, his face turning scarlet.

 

Dana waited until his coughing fit had subsided, then she quickly listened to 

his chest, then his stomach. After she finished the rest of her examination, she 

packed her medical equipment back into the bag.

 

"Well, he has a bad case of the 'flu." Dana said. "I can prescribe some 

antibiotics for him, but I am a little worried. He has some fluid in his lungs, 

it could lead to pneumonia."

 

Alex's eyes flew open. "No." He whispered hoarsely. "No...hospital."

 

Dana looked up at both Walter and Fox. "He will need constant around the clock 

care for at least the first forty eight hours. In case the fluid builds up even 

more. And his temperature is still very high we have to try and bring it down or 

he might end up having a seizure."

 

"No, no Walter... Fox..." Alex struggled to sit up, they could all see how panic 

stricken he was. Walter reached out to gently restrain him. 

 

"It's all right Alex, you don't have to go to the hospital if you don't want 

too."

 

Alex stared at Walter for a moment, green eyes bright against his ashen face. 

Then he nodded. "Okay." He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Both Fox and Walter managed to get him to lie back down again. Alex, satisfied 

closed his eyes.

 

"I can stay here tonight and keep an eye on him, but he really does need a 

hospital Walter." Dana told him, careful to keep her voice low. She did not want 

to upset Alex any further. Not as sick as he was now.

 

Walter shook his head. "No, he hates hospitals, they scare the hell out of him. 

And doctors terrify him as well, you know that."

 

Dana nodded, she remembered how frightened he had been waking up in the hospital 

after he had been shot. It had taken everything they had just to keep him from 

escaping.

 

"I don't understand." John said suddenly. "Why is he so afraid of hospitals?"

 

"The Consortium used many of their operatives for experiments." Fox explained. 

"And those so called research facilities they ran, were little better than 

torture chambers. Alex was taken for experimental research a couple of times. It 

left him emotionally scarred."

 

John Doggett shook his head. He had never trusted Alex, the few dealings that 

he'd had with him had only convinced him that the man was a traitorous double 

agent that would cheerfully murder his own grandmother if it helped further his 

own agenda.

 

He glanced over at Dana, who was now busy filling a hypodermic needle with a 

clear fluid.

 

"I'm just going to give Alex a shot. It's just an antibiotic that should help 

him fight the virus." She explained. "Could I get you to turn him over again 

Walter, this needs to be injected into his hip."

 

Once again, Alex felt himself turned over and Dana quickly swabbed the area. 

Deftly, she slipped the needle into his skin, pressing the plunger to release 

the fluid into his blood stream.

 

Alex gasped with the sudden sting of the needle, and let out a couple of Russian 

curses.

 

Walter and Fox smiled, Alex was not going to be an easy patient to care for.

 

Alex was turned over onto his side, where he promptly went to sleep.

 

Everyone left the room and went downstairs, where Fox made coffee for everyone.

 

They all sat around the kitchen table, discussing the various things that had 

been happening in their lives.

 

John had a half a dozen photos of baby William that were duly passed around and 

oohhed and ahhed over.

 

Fox noticed the way that John and Dana kept glancing at each other, the way that 

every now and again, he would reach over to touch her hand.

 

He was pleased that Dana and John had decided to start a relationship. As much 

as Fox had not liked the man at first, he had to admit that he was the best 

thing that could have walked into his former partner's life.

 

Suddenly he noticed that Walter was smiling across the table at him. He smiled 

back, reminded that Dana and John were not the only lucky ones.

 

Fox realized how truly fortunate he was, to have, not one, but two lovers who he 

adored.

 

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to stay Walter?" Dana was asking. "I don't 

mind, really."

 

Walter shook his head. "Thanks Dana, but I know you want to get back to William, 

and besides, if anything does happen, we will take him to the hospital, no 

matter how much he protests."

 

Dana laughed. "And protest he will. All right then, but I can drop by tomorrow 

and check on how he's doing."

 

Walter smiled at her, touched that she would go to all this trouble for them. 

 

"Thanks Dana, that would be great, I really appreciate this." He glanced over at 

Fox. "We both do."

 

John glanced at his watch. "It's getting kind of late." He said. "We'd better 

get going. we have to pick Will up from Dana's mother's place." Maggie Scully 

had moved to be closer to her newest grandchild.

 

After they had said their goodbyes, Dana, promising to call in the next day to 

check on her patient, Walter and Fox both headed upstairs to check on Alex. They 

found him snuggled down among the blankets still fast asleep.

 

Fox smiled and leaned over to smooth the sable hair away from his sweaty face.

 

"Poor baby." He murmured. he looked up at Walter. "I think maybe we should move 

him into the guest room for tonight, he's not going to be comfortble with the 

both of us in bed as well."

 

Walter nodded. "Yes, your right, he needs a bed to himself while his fever is 

still so high. "Come on, you can turn down the bed for him and I'll carrying him 

in."

 

Fox went into the next room to prepare the bed for Alex while Walter carefully 

pulled the blankets off Alex. The younger man muttered something and tried to 

grab the covers back.

 

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you nice and comfortable in bed." Walter said 

softly.

 

He scooped Alex up into his arms, lifting him with ease. Alex gasped and tried 

to struggle out of the bigger man's arms. Walter chuckled and tightened his 

grasp.

 

"It's all right Alex, it's just me."

 

"Wha you doin'?" He mumbled.

 

"Taking you into the guestroom honey, you'll be more comfortable there." Walter 

replied.

 

"Doan wanna go." Alex said, obviously miffed at being moved.

 

"It won't be for long, I promise." Walter assured him, as he carried Alex into 

the guestroom.

 

He laid Alex down into the smaller bed, pulling the covers up around him. He 

noticed that Fox had gotten a couple of extra pillows for him.

 

Alex sighed, settling down, closing his eyes once more. Walter reached over and 

ran his fingers through Alex's hair, enjoying the feel of the long silky strands 

against his skin.

 

"How is he?" Fox asked as he came back into the room, he was carrying a large 

bowl of warm soapy water and a wash cloth.

 

He set the bowl down on the small night table near the bed and dipped the wash 

cloth into the water. Wringing it out, he gently wiped Alex's face and neck, 

washing away the fever sweat.

 

"I'll call in tomorrow and tell them I need a few days off." Walter said, as he 

watched Fox tend to Alex.

 

"I have some vacation time owing so it should not be a problem."

 

Fox nodded. "Good idea." He replied. Alex is going to need someone here with him 

until he's over the worst of the fever."

 

"Hopefully that shot that Dana gave him should be starting to work." Walter 

remarked.

 

Suddenly Fox yawned. "I don't know about you Walter, but I am beat."

 

"Yeah, me too." Walter agreed. "I think we both need to get some sleep."

 

Fox picked the bowl up and carried it into the bathroom, emptying the water down 

the sink.

 

While he was doing that, Walter took some clean sheets and remade their bed. The 

old sheets had been sodden where Alex had been laying on them. Walter sighed, he 

was worried about the amount of fluids he was losing. He would have to make sure 

that Alex did not become dehydrated.

 

After they had both readied themselves for bed, they climbed under the sheets.

 

There was no sound from Alex's room, so they turned off the light, settling 

themselves down for the night.

 

 

He was standing over the young boy, staring down at him. His blue eyes were 

chips of ice in a craggy, well lived in face.

 

"Well boy, what have you to say for yourself?"

 

The boy says nothing, his mouth was dry with terror, he knew Lucas's temper 

well. He stares down at his shoes instead.

 

He heard Lucas draw a deep breath. "I told you boy, you have been chosen to 

serve one of the Elite. Mr Charles Spender. You should be pleased that he is 

willing to take you on as his assistant. What the hell is the matter with you?"

 

The boy shrugs, he is too afraid to speak. He knows that he will be beaten for 

this show of percieved insolence, but as much as he fears Lucas, he fears 

Spender even more.

 

He feels a hand descend on his shoulder. "You will learn obedience Alex, even if 

I have to beat it into you every day." Lucas tells him gently.

 

The boys say nothing, only waits patiently for the first blow to land, and he is 

not disappointed.

 

Alex awoke with a start, eyes darting about, taking in the darkened room. 

Disorientated, he felt panic rise up inside him.

 

Where the hell was he? Where were Walter and Fox? He tried to sit up, but a wave 

of dizziness washed over him.

 

"Fox!" He croaked out. His voice was all but gone. "Fox... Walter!"

 

Damn it, where were they?

 

He kicked the covers off his feverish body and swung his legs over the bed. He 

tried to stand, but his legs were trembling badly, threatening to give way all 

together.

 

He tried to call out again, but it was agony everytime he tried to use his 

voice. His throat felt like it was lined with broken glass.

 

"Walt..." he reached out to steady himself against the night stand, but his legs 

finally decided that they could not hold him upright any longer and both he and 

the night stand went crashing to the floor.

 

Both Walter and Fox sat bolt upright in bed. "What the hell was that?" Fox 

asked.

 

"Alex!" Walter threw the covers off himself and ran into the hallway and across 

to the guestroom where Alex was Fox right behind him.

 

"Jesus Christ." Walter exclaimed. He knelt down beside Alex, who was lying on 

the floor.

 

"What the hell..." Fox said. "What was he doing out of bed?"

 

"Might have been trying to get to the bathroom." Walter grunted as he lifted 

Alex up to his feet.

 

Alex's eyes fluttered open. "Where were you both?" He whispered. "I tried to 

call you."

 

"Sorry sweetheart, we were both asleep." Walter said. "Come on, back into bed."

 

"No, no bed, no." Alex said feebly shaking his head.

 

"Come on Alex, you are sick, you need to rest." Fox told him. Alex shook his 

head once more. "No, no more... dreams."

 

"Sounds like he's had another nightmare." Walter said thoughtfully. Lately, with 

the help of therapy and drugs, the nightmares had not been as frequent, or as 

vivid.

 

Fox sighed. "Yeah, I think you're right. And I was begining to hope that they 

were tapering off...oh well, so much for that."

 

Walter and Fox finally managed to settle Alex back into the bed. he started 

coughing again, a deep hacking sound that rattled in his chest. He gasped for 

breath, Christ, it felt like someone was pushing a blade into his lungs.

 

"I'll stay with him for a little longer." Walter told Fox. "You go on back to 

bed, try and get some sleep."

 

"Okay." Fox went back into the master bedroom, leaving Walter sitting perched on 

the edge of Alex's bed, watching as he gradually slipped back into sleep.

 

 

Dana was as good as her word. Early the next morning, she turned up, medical bag 

in hand, to check on Alex and see how he was doing.

 

Fox, still yawning, answered the front door.

 

"Hi Dana, I wasn't expecting you this early."

 

"I wanted to get here early, I have just been given a new assignment and I have 

a briefing at nine thirty." She explained as she followed Fox up the stairs.

 

"We put Alex into the guestroom, we thought he might be more comfortable in his 

own bed." Fox told her as he opened the door to Alex's room.

 

"Good idea." She replied. Alex was laying, half awake, listlessly watching the 

portable television that Walter had brought up for him. He turned his head when 

he heard them enter the room.

 

"Hi Alex, how are you feeling?" Dana asked as she started taking a thermometer 

out of it's case.

 

"Like shit." He croaked. Dana smiled. "Open up." She went to slip the 

thermometer in his mouth, but he clamped his lips together stubbornly.

 

"Come on Alex, I have to take your temperature." She said. "Come on, open your 

mouth."

 

Alex shook his head. "Hurts." He said between clenched teeth.

 

"Alex, do as Dana says." Fox told him, his voice firm. "Come on, she has to take 

your temperature, please sweetheart, let her help you."

 

Alex shook his head again, no way.

 

Dana shrugged. "Okay, there's more than one way to skin a cat...or in this case, 

take a temp." She reached into her bag and took out a larger thermometer. "Turn 

him over would you please Fox."

 

Alex's eyes widened when he saw the rectal thermometer. "No!" He gasped, shaking 

his head vigorously.

 

"Are you going to open your mouth then?" She asked, her eyes glinting 

dangerously.

 

He nodded, then his mouth popped open and Dana slid the smaller thermometer in.

 

She listened to his chest and stomach once more, ignoring the glares that Alex 

was directing at her. She checked the tiny line of mercury, nodding with 

satisfaction.

 

"Well, the fever is still pretty high, but not as bad as it was last night. That 

cough is still pretty bad though, I want to give him another shot to try and 

stop the fluid build up in his lungs."

 

Alex shook his head. Not another injection.

 

Fox ignored his protests as he gently, but firmly turned him over so that Dana 

could administer the shot.

 

Alex winced as he felt the cold swab brush lightly against his hot skin, then 

the sting as the needle slipped into his hip.

 

"There, all done." Dana said with a smile. Alex grunted and dug himself deeper 

under the covers, clearly miffed at having once again been poked pried and 

jabbed.

 

Fox grinned and reached down to ruffle Alex's hair. "I'll bring you up some 

breakfast."

 

Alex shook his head, he was feeling to lousy to eat anything.

 

"Just something light, and some juice." Fox replied. Both Dana and he left the 

room and headed downstairs.

 

"Where's Walter this morning?" Dana asked as they walked into the kitchen to get 

some coffee.

 

"He's out getting that prescription for Alex filled." Fox replied. "He's taking 

some personal time off to look after Alex while he's sick."

Dana nodded. "How's the therapy going?" She glanced meaningfully upstairs.

 

Fox sighed. "It's seems to be helping a little, but Alex is still having those 

nightmares and the mood swings. Sometimes they can be pretty dammed 

unpredictable.

 

He handed Dana her coffee, which she accepted gratefully, she had not had time 

for breakfast this morning.

 

She watched as Fox prepared some scrambled eggs and toast for Alex.

 

"You used to be a disaster in the kitchen." She observed as she sipped her 

coffee.

 

Fox chuckled. "Well, simple dishes aren't so bad but anything more 

complicated..."

 

"Fox, what made you and Walter decide to take all this on?"

 

He looked up at her. "What do you mean Dana?"

 

"I mean, why did you take on Alex Krycek of all people. You know how badly 

damaged he is psychologically speaking. He's a hell of a lot of work for the 

both of you. Are you sure that you and Walter have done the right thing?" 

 

Fox could hear the genuine concern in her voice. Even with her own busy life, 

she still had time to worry about him. He smiled as he picked up the tray.

 

"We decided to take Alex into our lives for a lot of different reasons." He 

replied. "But the one reason that really stands out for us is simply this... we 

both love him."

 

With that, Fox left the kitchen to take the tray up to Alex. Dana chuckled as 

she finished her coffee. "Well, that's one reason I can't argue with."

 

Walter just walked in the door, when Dana was about to leave, he was carrying a 

couple of bags of groceries and a smaller plastic bag from the pharmacy.

 

"Hi Dana." He said as she held the door open for him.

 

"Hi Walter, I was just on my way to work."

 

"How's Alex doing?" He asked. Dana smiled. "He's a litle better, I gave him 

another shot of antibiotics so I don't think that I am his favourite person at 

the moment."

 

Walter laughed. "He'll get over it I'm sure."

 

"Fox is upstairs with him now, trying to get him to eat something, but by the 

sound of it I don't think he's having much success." Dana said. "I'll be back 

tomorrow to see how our patient is...oh and Walter, try and get him to drink 

plenty of fluids, he's still a little dehydrated." With that, she headed out the 

door and down towards her car.

 

Walter grinned as he carried the bags of groceries into the kitchen. He started 

putting the things away, when Fox walked into the kitchen.

 

"Oh hi Walter, I did not know you were back."

 

"I just bumped into Dana on the way in." Walter replied.

 

"Yeah, she gave Alex another checkup, he's getting a little better, but his 

fever is still up." Fox replied. He walked over to the sink for a glass of 

water.

 

"She told me that he was still a little dehydrated as well." Walter replied.

 

"I've been trying to get him to eat and drink something but you know how 

stubborn he can be."

 

Walter smiled. "I'll get him to eat something."

 

"And I have to get going to work." Fox said. He leaned over and kissed Walter on 

the mouth. "I'll try to get home as early as I can though."

 

Walter smiled and leaned forward for a deeper, lingering kiss. "You'd better." 

He replied.

 

After Fox had left, Walter went upstairs to check Alex, the bed was empty.

 

He frowned, now where the hell could Alex be? Walter checked the bathroom. No 

sign of him.

 

He walked into the master bedroom. Alex was lying in the middle of the bed, 

curled up, and snoring gently.

 

Walter chuckled and shook his head. "Okay baby, you can stay here during the 

day." He whispered.

 

The phone was ringing as Walter headed downstairs. Probably Kim calling to ask 

him about something.

 

Walter grabbed the phone. "Skinner speaking."

 

"Ah Mr Skinner."

 

Walter felt a chill run down his spine at the sound of that familier voice.

 

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed into the mouthpiece.

 

Spender chuckled. "Do I have to want something in order to speak to an old 

friend?"

 

Walter gritted his teeth. "I know my friends Spender, and I sure as hell know 

that you are not one of them."

 

"Well in that case, I shall come straight to the point, shall I?"

 

That would be nice." Walter replied shortly.

 

"You have something that belongs to me, something that I would like very much to 

have back."

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

 

Spender sighed. " Stands about 5ft 10", has one arm, answers to the name Alex 

Krycek. Does any of that ring a bell?"

 

Walter's hand tightened on the receiver, his knuckles whitening.

 

"What the hell do you want with Alex?"

 

"He belongs to me, and I would very much like to have him back."

 

"You son of a bitch!" Walter snarled. "What the hell do you mean by calling here 

and demanding Alex back? He does not belong to you. He does not belong to 

anyone!"

 

"That is where you are wrong Mr Skinner. Alex does belong to me, oh I know that 

I have had some problems with him in the past, but he does belong to me. I had 

him trained as my assistant and I fully intend to have him back with me where he 

belongs."

 

Walter felt pure rage sweep over him. How dare this black lunged bastard demand 

anything.

 

"There is no way you are having Alex, do you hear me Spender. He is staying with 

Mulder and myself where he is protected and cared for."

 

Walter heard Spender's laugh over the phone.

"How very touching. The three of you have set up house together in the suburbs, 

very sweet indeed. But Mr Skinner, be warned, I am a man accustomed to getting 

my own way. And I fully intend to have Alex back...no matter what."

 

The phone went dead. Walter replaced the handset back into the cradle, then 

turned.

 

Alex was standing on the stairs, the phone ringing must have woken him up.

 

"W..Walter?"

 

"Damm it Alex, what are you doing down here, come on, let's get you back to 

bed."

 

Walter gently helped Alex back into the bedroom and put him back into the bed. 

He still felt feverish, but his eyes were clearer and he seemed to be breathing 

a lot easier now.

 

"I'll go and get your medication Alex, you stay here." Walter told him.

 

"Wait Walter." Alex said suddenly. "Who was on the phone?"

 

"No one that you need to worry about sweetheart." Walter replied softly. "Now 

you wait here and I'll...

 

"It was him wasn't it?" Alex stared up at the older man, his eyes pleading with 

him.

 

Walter sighed and nodded his head.

 

"Yes Alex, it was. It was Spender."

 

What did he want?"

 

"Never mind love, you are too sick to..." Walter began, but Alex cut him off 

impatiently.

 

"Please Walter, you have to tell me, what did Spender want?"

 

Walter wrestled with himself for a moment, wondering if he should tell Alex the 

truth, then he realized, Alex was not a child, he was a grown man, he had a 

right to know what was going on.

 

He quickly told him what had been said, watching with dismay as Alex's face grew 

paler and paler.

 

"I don't want to go back to him Walter." He whispered miserably. "Please don't 

make me... I, I can't".

 

Walter hurried over to Alex, taking the frightened young man into his arms.

 

"It's all right love, no one is going to take you away from us, not now...not 

ever. Do you understand". He tilted Alex's chin up to meet his gaze. Alex stared 

into those deep brown eyes that he had come to know and love so much.

 

"I promise you that Fox and I will take care of you, and no one is ever going to 

hurt you again. Do you believe what am saying to you?"

 

Alex nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. He snuggled into the bigger man's 

arms. Walter could feel him trembling. He patted Alex's dark hair, soothing him 

as best he could.

 

Finally exhaustion overcame the younger man, and he was soon asleep. The illness 

and now the news of Spender's phone call had all taken their toll on the sick 

man.

 

Walter pulled the covers up over Alex and quietly left the room. he went 

downstairs to pour himself a stiff drink and to come up with a plan to protect 

Alex from Spender, and the rest of the Consortium.

 

End Of Part Two


End file.
